Bulletproof Love
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: This girl, Idalis 'Ida' Hathaway's, planet was taken over from an unknown source that decided to take everything that they love and she fell in love with one of the 'ruler' that captured her planet and she didnt know what to do about it but she learned to hide her feelings until she is captured herself-she is apart of the resistance and will not bow down to anyone, even her love.
1. Warning

Bulletproof Love

WARNING

If you value your life, I would suggest that you put this book down.

Because, if you do not than your family will be endanger and probably the world that you live in. Your world will be captured, like mine was.

_Ida _


	2. Prologue

Prologue

If you are reading this story, than you are at your own risk. Yes, I am talking about you, the person who is leafing through these pages. My world was taken over, corrupted by an unknown source, until now.

We had let them in and let them stay; however, doing this our Elders did not know of the horrors that we had allowed into our universe. They have taken everything from us. Our planet was in peace and no wars were going on; however, that was before _they_ came.

Because of them, our people are slaves and only the smartest and strongest can survive. However, there is a resistance group that lives in different, secluded places around our planet. Most of our people have given up; do not believe that fighting is the answer; however, that is the only way to survive. Welcome to my world and I hope this does not happen to you and your people.


	3. 1: Rebellion

Chapter 1

It all started when a mysterious spaceship crashed in the forest and weird… things came out of the ship. They called themselves humans and we were aliens, they were the aliens this was our planet at the time. As you can see I'm using the word _was_. They took everything from us, our crops, our women and men and the children, they took everything and the only thing that kept the rebellion alive was our love for peace. We are not very welcoming to a war breaking out, just because there planet was overran with devastation and plague. Now our world is ruled by them, the humans from planet Earth.

But the rebellion will carry on until we are all either enslaved or we have taken back our planet. I promise this.

My name is Idalis Hathaway and I began the rebellion.


	4. 2: It Has Started

Chapter 2

Before we were actually taken over I was with my little sister and my friends sitting on Mount Olympus, which is what we called the gigantic dormant volcano that rested in the heart of our city. At first we were oblivious to what was happening all around us. Then we noticed that the earth was shaking, like we were having an earthquake. However, what was actually happening was that the creatures that we let live on our planet, the planet of love, were attacking the mountain that we were on. So we ran up the volcano to see more only to find out that our 'visitors' were capturing our people on the slope of the mountain. Apparently they were making all of the noise, so we ran towards the woods. However, most of us did not make it to the forest. A few of the younger girls were going separate ways while I was running towards the middle of the forest where I knew that I would be safe.

Most of the older girl and all of our coaches were taken captive, only a few of the older ones made it into the forest. I did not stop even when I wanted to, when I heard the cries of my little sister… I almost stopped. However, I kept on running, and thought _'this is for you, Sue.' _I ran for days on end only stopping to take a nap, eat, and go to the bathroom. When I wanted to stop I just kept on thinking about my little sister's cry for help and that pushed me to do my best and run faster.

~~XX~~

It has been months since I have seen or heard from anybody in the forest. I have settled into an abandoned house, secluded in the middle of the forest. Nobody ever comes into the woods, unless our 'visitors' or the things that we have come to be slaves to, get a signal that someone is in the forest. However, they never go towards the middle of the forest but always around. I do not know why but the resistance groups has started to come out of hiding and are attacking the aliens from Earth that have enslaved my people. My people that are enslaved are starting to retaliate and we are slowly gaining control.

My people are called, by the humans of Earth, the children of Aphrodite. We do not know who this person is but they are mistaken, for we were born from the ashes of war that the planet Earth has been going on for years. We were born from war, not love.


	5. 3: Mother Wolf

Chapter 3

I shot up when I felt the tree from under me shake roughly from an unknown force. I held on to the trunk of the tree as the ground shook the tree. Once the tremors stopped I pulled away and glanced down under me and quickly pulled myself away from the edge. Under me were the 'aliens' that took over my planet and turned everyone's lives upside down. I slowly stood up in the bare tree and lifted myself up so that I could climb smoothly through the tree without catching any of their attention.

I looked at what they were doing as I jumped and saw that a bunch of MY resistant people were tied up and where being led like a chain gang that I had read about I one of the books from them. I stopped right above one of the captains and weighed my options: to save them or to not save them and lead them to captivity. Yep, I choose the first.

I scaled down the tree and hid in the branches as they stopped to give themselves some water but not any of their prisoners. I caught the eye of one of the resistant; I winked and put a finger to my mouth. He nodded and glanced around him and I focused back onto the captain. I waited until they were about to start moving when I jumped out and landed in front of them.

I smirked seeing the surprise looks on their faces as they looked at me with frightened eyes. I mean I would be scared of myself too if I looked at myself in a mirror. I mean my dark brown hair was swept to the side in a messy braid. I had dirt on my mask, which covered my face, along with some blood. Then my clothes were tattered and had blood on them as well. I was probably scary sight to see with my samari twin swords on my back.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head as I looked at all of them with a mock sad look. "So this is how you treat the people that took you in?" I asked rhetorically and shook my head in mock disgust. "How about I take them off your hands and you can be on your way?" I asked with a hum.

"Why should we listen to a little girl who has been fooled by the people around her?" Said one of the men that thought he was all knowing. At this I threw back my head and let out a sarcastic laugh that sent shivers down the people it was directed to.

I smirked at him and said softly, "your head." Then one of them ran forward with his sword towards me, I just smirked and met him head on. My sword hit his and his was quickly parried away and he was knocked out cold. After him, one by one each one of them fell down to the ground, until only one was left standing. I held the tip of my sword at his throat and leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Tell your leader that mother wolf never lets her cubs captors get away with anything." And then I sent him running to his leader that enslaved my people.

I smiled towards my resistance and they all cheered as I got closer to them. "Mother Wolf!" "Mother Wolf" they started cheering as I cut the ropes off of their hand and feet. The children ran to me and wrapped their tiny arms around my legs and waist. I patted their heads and cooed to them "Mother Wolf is here, no more harm will come to you." I hugged them all and then sent them back to their families.

"You all must hide better and strike when the time is right. Do not underestimate the people that took everything from us. Their leader is wise and will capture all of us just so that he can boast that he silenced the Resistance. Do fight back but do not let your revenge blind you. Think before you do, I might not be there next time." I said, speaking to the adult and then I disappeared into the forest with a swirl of leaves.

* * *

New chapie... what do ya think?


End file.
